Aftermath of A Heartbreak
by lifesaver55
Summary: Hope your still with me... Plese Read and review It helps my creative juices
1. Prologe

Aftermath Of A Heartbreak  
  
Prologe  
  
April 30  
  
Seajae drank down the last of the shots she has in front of her. She looked to see what time it was. Like it mattered anyway. She had nothing to go home to anyway. Hell she didn't even have a home. They were looking for her she knew. She had heard it from more then one bar tender in the last week. They would never find her. She was too far gone. Maybe when they found out what she had done they would stop looking for her. Seajae tried to explain to Bosco it wasn't her fault. He told her he was tiered of her excuses and took Angle from her and walked away, That day he had turned his back on her. It was something he had never done before.  
  
******  
  
Bosco sat on the hood of the car. Faith was in the gas station peeing for the hundreth time today. He sipped his coffee. Seajae was always on his mind. When he wasn't working he was searching the streets for her. She had been gone a month now. A month of lonliness and pain. A month without living. Just exsisting. He had been wrong to snap at her the way he did. How was he to know it would be the one thing that took her over the edge she had been teetering on for months. He had suffered each day for his blindness to her problems. Bosco would find his wife and make everything right no matter what.  
  
*****  
  
The bar tender watched the woman throw back six shots in the last fifteen minutes. He'd seen her in here before with the guys from the five five. She didn't look like she could walk let alone drive the SUV parked outside. He dialed the phone number he kept next to the phone and asked for Office Boscorelli. He'd treat the woman okay and maybe scare the piss out of her to boot.  
  
*****  
  
The call came in a little after eight. A bar tender from a little bar on Center Street asked if Bosco could stop by and help with a little matter. He bitched about it but they got into the car and headed down the street.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae looked at her watch for the zillionth time. What the hell was she waiting for. She threw some bills on the counter and headed out. The bar tender tryed to stop her. She flipped him off and headed to her car. She unlocked the door and started to get in when a car came barling around the corner stoppin mere inches from her door. The head lights blinded her. Two figures got out of the vehicle.  
  
"Your underarest Detective Boscorelli. Put your hands on your head."  
  
"Bosco..."  
  
"Hands above your head, now." She tried to do what he said but the earth started sping too fast and she couldn't seem to get her balence. The next the she knew she was on her knees on the black top empting her stomach.  
  
"Are you done. Cause when your done I'm hauling your ass to the station and find anything and everything to charge you with. Damn it Seajae what the hell were you thinking."  
  
"I just....." Blackness over took her and she welcomed it. She couldn't face him now. Maybe not ever. 


	2. Holiday Blue's

December 25  
  
Seajae stood watching her daughter open her gifts with her father. They where laughing a having a blast. Everyone was here for dinner. Sully had rcovered and would be back to work at the begining of the year. All was well in her world. Somedays though it didn't feel like it. She and Bosco were fighting over stupid things. But neither stayed mad for long. Seajae just hated the way it made her feel.  
  
Bosco looked over to where his wife was standing. She had been distantsing herself form everyone since Thanksgiving. She would stand back like she wasn't welcome or didn't deserve to be with them. He hated watching her pull away from them. She needed some help but the last he brought it up he slept on the couch for three days. Lately Bosco was going to Laurence to get insight on how to help Seajae become the loving caring person she was before that snowy night in November. He was afraid if she didn't come back soon he would loose her forever.  
  
******  
  
December 31  
  
Seajae slammed the man she was chasing agiast the building. It was sleeting and icey and she was cold and wet. The low life scum she was chasing had body slammed her once before she could restrian him.  
  
"If you make me late for my date tonight scum bag I'll tack on a few dozon charges so you'll never see the light of day." She pulled the man with her as she headed for the car which was a long way back, She heard a car pull up behind her.  
  
"Hey Boscorelli it that the newest fashion on the runway? The wet look is back in huh." She turned and looked at the cocky man in the drivers seat.  
  
"Bite me Maurice. Hey can you give me a lift back to my car? It's on the other side of the park."  
  
"I don't know. I really shouldn't let my seats get wet."  
  
"You won't be getting anything wet if you don't take me to my car." She smiled and opened the back shoving the man inside and getting in after him. Faith was laughing.  
  
"Since when did you loose your sence of humor woman?"  
  
"How long have we been married?"  
  
"Oh that hurt." He put the car in drive and headed to the park.  
  
******* 11:30 pm December 31  
  
Seajae sat on the couch curled up in her husbands arms. They were watching movies and having a beer to ring in the new year. They opted for staying in and just being with each. They hadn't had any time together in the last month and it was eating away at her. She vowed she would find out why she was so moody lately.  
  
12:00 am January 1  
  
"Happy New Year Seajae." Bosco kissed her.  
  
"I hope so Bosco. I hope I can make it happy for you."  
  
"Honey there isn't a day goes by that you don't make me happy." He pulled her on his lap and kissed her until she moaned for more. 


	3. The Cowboy in Me

January 15  
  
I don't know why I act  
  
the way I do  
  
Like I ain't got a  
  
single thing to loose  
  
Sometime's I'm my own  
  
worst enemy  
  
I guess thats just  
  
the cowboy in me  
  
Bosco knew a fight was brewing. She was inches from jumping down his thought for one reason or another. He's been on edge all day just waiting for her to go off. He even goaded her into it a couple of times just wanting her to get what ever was pissing her off, off her chest.  
  
I got a life that  
  
most would  
  
love to have  
  
But sometimes  
  
I still wake up  
  
fightin' mad  
  
At where this road  
  
might lead  
  
I guess that's just  
  
the cowboy in me  
  
Seajae st playing with her dinner. He was mad at her she could tell. She wanted to ask him what the fuck she did this time but she was to tiered to fight tonight. She was just going to leave the table and go find a quiet spot to sit till her shift was over but she decided she did't want to explain herself to the other people at the table let alone Bosco.  
  
The urge to run  
  
the restlessness  
  
The heart of stone  
  
I sometimes get  
  
The things I've done  
  
for foolish pride  
  
The me that's never  
  
satisfied  
  
The face that's in the  
  
mirror when I don't  
  
like what i see  
  
I guess that's just  
  
the cowboy in me  
  
Bosco followed Seajae to her car after dinner. He put his hand on her shoulder an turned her around.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"Nothing?" She looked at the ground. "Why?"  
  
"Because you've had a bug up your ass all day and I'm tired of making excuses for you."  
  
"You don't have to make excuses for me. If someones got a problem with my attitude they can come ask me. "  
  
"Well where do you want the line to start?" Seajae turned and got into her car. "Seajae..." She started and pulled out nearly running him sown. "....be carefull."  
  
Girl, I know there's times  
  
you must of thought  
  
There ain't a line you've  
  
drawn I haven't crossed  
  
But you set your mind to  
  
see this love on though  
  
I guess that's just  
  
the cowboy in you  
  
Seajae crwaled into bed about three a.m. Her body hurt from the last two days of people being stupid and running, She had a bruise on her shoulder from a rapist pinning agaist a fence. If Bosco saw it he would flip.  
  
"I can't seem to say anything right lately." Bosco said in the darkness.  
  
"Neither can I. Can we start over. Just pretend today didn't happen." Seajae crawled into his arms. Trying not to lay on her shoulder.  
  
"Seajae, we're having way to many of these kind of days. We can't pretend all of them away."  
  
"I know. Can we just do it this once. We can work on the rest."  
  
"Deal." He held her close as she tried not to wince at the pain in her shoulder radiated to her arm.  
  
We ride and never worry  
  
about the fall  
  
I guess that's just the  
  
cowboy in us all  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* The Cowboy In Me By: Tim McGraw  
  
I don't own the song or any of the third watch stuff so sont sue me. 


	4. A Heart Full Of Love

Februay 14  
  
Faith looked beautiful. Her cream colored dress fit her perfectly. Seajae straitened her vail. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was so beautiful. She hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"God Faith you are the most beautiful bride."  
  
"Thank you. Don't make me cry."  
  
"Sorry. I'm so happy for you." Faith turned to her.  
  
"Are you happy Seajae?"  
  
"This is your day Faith. It's not the time or the place. I will be fine."  
  
"I'm.." Seajae put her fingure on Faith's lips.  
  
"Your day." She straightened her dress. "I will be fine. Don't look at me like that. I will be fine." Alex and Kim came in stopping any further dicussion.  
  
******  
  
Seajae saw him at the front of the church. He was trying hard not to loosen his collar. She smiled. He was far the most hansome man god had ever made. And with each passing day he was slipping further away from her. The music started. Kim and Alex began to walk down the isle. Seajae started behind them and Bosco looked up at her. His eyes got bright and he smiled at her like he use to. Seajae got to the alter and turned around to see Charlie and Emily with Angle between them throwing rose pettles on the ground. She saw her father and burst into a smile and broke free of the two holding her and ran all the way to her fathers arms.  
  
Seajae wanted to do the same thing. Run into the safty of Bosco's arms and never let go. A few months ago she would of. But today, she wasn't sure if she would be accepted in his warm embrace. Seajae looked up and saw Bosco had handed Angel to his mom. And he was watching her. Like he had never seen her before. He smiled. It was a smile she hadn't seen in a long time. "I love you Baby" he mouthed to her. Her heart soared and she mouthed the words back. There was a flicker of hope in her heart.  
  
******  
  
Seajae was standing talking to Jimmy when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her husbands smile.  
  
"Dance with me." He took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. He held her close and moved to the music. "We're going to get though this Seajae. I love you too much to give up now." He swayed her back and forth and hugged her tightly. The song ended and he kissed her. A kiss that lasted an eturnity. A kiss that made her feel more loved then she had in a long time. 


	5. Over The Edge

March 15  
  
The man slammed Seajae to the ground. Her head hit the pavement with a sickening thunk. She bent her leg just enough to get some leverage andkicked the man off of her. She heard foot steps behind her. She tryed shaking off the sicking feeling in her gut. Sully and Davis grabbed the man who had knocked her down and were cuffing him. Sully reached to help her up. She reached for his hand and staggared to her feet.  
  
"You okay Sunshine?"  
  
"Had better days. I hurt all over the damn place. Take this scum bag into the station. I think I better make a pit stop at Mercy,"  
  
"Want us to take you?"  
  
"No. I'll manage." She slid into the seat of her car and layed her head agaist the seat. The last month had been horrible at work. Warrents wern't filled out right and busts were falling though. Angel wasn't happy about the teeth she was getting and Bosco wasn't happy with the hours she was working. It just got better and better. Seajae drove to the hospital knowing it would be another all out fight with Bosco. She didn't care right now all she wanted was something for the pain that was radiating though her body.  
  
******  
  
Bosco sat at light on 15th ave. He looked over at Faith who was smiling that goofy smile she'd worn ever since the wedding. Seajae had been happier since that day. But she was still holding back and that hurt him more then she would ever know.  
  
"Are we eating or what." Faith broke him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah. What do you feel for?"  
  
"Anything is fine. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah nothing a hammer to the head won't cure."  
  
"It can be aranged Bosco. It can be arranged."  
  
******  
  
The doctor looked at her. He looked at her chart and then back at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What the hell hit you?"  
  
"Two hundred pounds of shit."  
  
"Seajae we had this discussion last year. You need to lay off the restling matches too. I'm ordering a cat scan cause I'm not taking any chances."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Any chance your pregnant?"  
  
"Always a chance with my husband." The doctor looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, maybe but I don't think so."  
  
"Should we check?"  
  
"If it means getting me something for this pain, go for it." The doctor order the test and other blood work. The he slid down her gown.  
  
"Jusus Seajae what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Last couple of perps used me for a takeling dummy."  
  
"Your loosing your edge there Boscorelli."  
  
"Hey I still took them down." The doctor shook his head.  
  
"You need me to call your husband?"  
  
"No. But I do need to use a phone to call work."  
  
"I'll get it from the nurses station. Don't move."  
  
"Like I can." Seajae closed her eyes and tryed to focus on anything but the pain. The doctor handed her the phone and she called the station. The desk seargent could barley be heard over the comotion.  
  
"Five Five how can I help you?"  
  
"Mongomery is Sullivan there?"  
  
"Sully?"  
  
"Yeah. Sullivan, phone."  
  
"Sullivan here?"  
  
"What the hell's going on there?"  
  
"Just a rousting rendition of the exocist with vomit and all. Sorry you missing it."  
  
"I'm still in the ER. Can you handle the scum bag?"  
  
"Yeah. You want me to find Bosco?"  
  
"NO! Not yet."  
  
"Okay. Talk later." Seajae hiung up the phone and let the exhuastion over take her.  
  
********  
  
March 17 St. Patty's Day  
  
For New Yorker's St. Patricks Day is like Mardi Gra. Parting and drinking in the streets. The police department was on full alert. Maurice Boscorelli sat at his wife's side at the hospital. The doctor's said she was dehadrated and near exhusted. Also she had miscarried the baby she was carring. Boscoe had shed enough tears in the last two days. He grieved for his child and the woman lying in the bed. He had to separate himself from her before she killed them both. He kissed her forhead and headed off to a day he would rather forget.  
  
*******  
  
Seajae opened her eyes. Jimmy was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He was reading some magazine she could't quite make out. She tryed to reach for him but she didn't have the strength. She saw the IV's and all the machines. She had just come in cause her body ached. It had just been the flu. Right?  
  
*******  
  
March 18  
  
Bosco led Angel by the hand so she could walk. She loved the sound of her shoes on the marble floor. She looked up to her dad to confirm she was doing good. He smiled down at her. Her black curles bouncing with every step. God she was beautiful, just like her mother. So sweet and innocent. They arrived at Seajae Room. Boscoe picked her more to sepreate him from her mother. With the child between them there wouldn't be confrintation.  
  
Seajae turned at the sound of Angel's excited "Ma Ma, Ma Ma."  
  
"Hey baby girl. How are you?" Bosco let the little girl sown on the bed and sit on Seajae's lap. "Hey." She loked at Bosco.  
  
"Hey." He fought the urge to stroke her cheek.  
  
:"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"God I thought I was just a little sore from the guy I busted."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"About the guy. It just happened."  
  
"Seajae you have bruises up and down your body. You've been get slammed around more the your attmiting to."  
  
"Just a couple of hard cases I busted."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"Seajae don't lie to me."  
  
"Bosco I would never lie to you. I never have."  
  
"You telling me you didn't know you were pregnant?"  
  
"No. My god do you think I'd be pushing it the way I was if I knew." Bosxo picked up his daughter,  
  
"I don't know anymore Seajae. I honestly don't know." He turned and headed to the door.  
  
"Please Bosco, I swear I didn't know...my god I'm sorry. Bosco please don't go. Please don't leave."  
  
*********  
  
March 19  
  
Bosco had time to cool off. He just wanted to go into Seajae's room and gather her in his arms and hold her. Tell her that it was going to be all right. He had never loved another human being like he loved her. She was his heart, his soul, his world. He opened the door and found and empty bed. He backed up to make sure he was in the right room and then headed to the nurses station.  
  
"Seajae Boscorelli isn't in her room." The nurse looked up.  
  
"She was released about an hour ago."  
  
"Did she say where she was going?"  
  
"No sorry. She grabbed a cab, I know that much.."  
  
"Thanks." Bosco headed to his car and prayed Seajae would head home.  
  
""""""  
  
She didn't. So that's where the downhill spiral had begun. It was like she disappered off the face of the earth. Not that it was hard to hide in New York. Both Bosco and Angel cryed themself to sleep that night. Mourning the loss of the woman they cou;n't live without. 


	6. Forgiveness

Bosco watched the nurse agest the IV. She wrote some things in Seajae's chart and turned to leave. He stopped her.  
  
"Restrian her."  
  
"What?" The nurse looked at him.  
  
"Bosco no," Faith came in the room. "You can't do that."  
  
"I can and I will Faith. I will not loose her again. If I'm not here when she get's up she may think I hate her and bolt again. I'm not taking the chance." He looked at the nurse. "Please put soft restaints on her." The nurse nodded and went to the shelf for them.  
  
"She's not going to be happy."  
  
"As long as she safe."  
  
"I got to get back to work. You okay?"  
  
"She's alive. She's safe. That's all the matter's." He turned and looked at Faith. "Could you stop by on your way home and pick up my utility belt. I hate to have it here all night."  
  
"Sure thing. I'll be back around 11:30 or so." She hugged him. "Take care my friend." She touched Seajae's hand and kissed her for head. "You too sweety." Faith headed out the door but turned back to Bosco. "Just remember how much you love her."  
  
"It's the only thing that kept me going for the last month." He sat down on the chair next Seajae's bed. The doctor came in.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli. How have you been?"  
  
"Not so good doc."  
  
"Well I see my favorite patiant is here again. I did a tox screen like you asked. Other then a B.A.L. of .02 there was nothing else. I did a CAT scan and everythings well as good as it can be with her history."  
  
"Thanks doc. I called Dr. Laurence. He's coming tomorrow to see her."  
  
"I heard though the romor mill you'd been having some troble. I'm sorry. I know how you feel about eachother. Seajae alway's was one to tell me how special her husband is."  
  
"I don't feel so special." He glanced down at the restraints.  
  
"If you need anything...I'm on call all night."  
  
"Unless you can turn back time."  
  
"I wish I could. "  
  
"Thanks again for everything."  
  
"You did it because you love her. She'll come around Bosco. Just giver her some time." The doctor patted him on the shoulder. "You need anything just have them page me."  
  
"Thanks agian doc." Bosco turned and took Seajae's hand and stroked the hiar out of her face. She was so pale and thin. He needed her to be okay. He needed her to forgive him for way he was feeling that day. She was everything to him and he wanted her to feel it like she did before. To know by looking at him how much he loved her. Seajae looked so alone standing there tonight. He never wanted her tofeel that way again. He had promised to love and protect her. He had failed miseralby. He held her hand and laid down his head and prayed.  
  
******  
  
Faith stopped by after work and got his belt. She stood looking at the couple for a long time before she said anything. How could it all come down to this. They were the reason she had happiness in her life and she couldn't bring them the same. Guilt racked her heart. She had been so wrapped up in her own life she failed to see the course theirs had taked. It would haunt her for a long time if not forever.  
  
"Bosco." She put her hand on his soulger and he lifted his head.  
  
"Hey. What time is it?"  
  
"Midnight. I broght your street clothes from your locker."  
  
"Thanks." He took off his belt and handed it to her. "You know where the key is. Ma will let you in."  
  
"She's really taken to this grandma thing. She's even got my kids calling her grams." Bosco smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Most people make better grandparents then parents."  
  
"I got to go. Take care." She turned to leave then stopped. "Do you want visitors in the morning?"  
  
"Let's wait. I'll call you."  
  
"Okay." She waved. "See you later."  
  
Bosco sat back down and looked at his sleeping wife. He kissed her cheek and laid his head back sown trying to catch up on a months worth of sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae opened her eyes. Bosco was holding her hand sleeping with his head on the bed. She went to reach for him but found her arm strapped to the bed. The tears flowed down her cheeks. What had she done? She must have hurt him terribly. How was she ever going to face him. She turned to the wall and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Near four am Bosco woke up. Seajae was still sleeping. His backed ached from the aqward way he slept. He noticed fresh tears running down Seajae's face. He wiped them away. She opened her eys. They were blood shot and swollen.  
  
"Don't hate me." She wispered.  
  
"Seajae I could never hate you." He kissed her and brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"I know I'm sorry doesn't begin to cut it."  
  
"I'm sorry too. We're going to get some help and work though this . Honey I will love you till the day I die. Nothing can change that."  
  
"How's Angle?"  
  
"Missing her mom."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Relieved I found the most presios thing in my life, safe and sound."  
  
"I wanted to come home so bad. I was so afraid you hated me because of the baby."  
  
"No. Honey I was upset because you were her again and you we hurt. I was scared. I'm sorry I walked away that day. More then you'll ever know."  
  
"Will you please hold me?"  
  
"You bet." He took off the restaints from her wrists and laid next to her in bed. "Seems like we've done this a time or two." He kissed her head. "Get some rest baby. Tomorrow's another day." They closed thier eyes and got the best night of sleep either one had had in months. 


	7. A Bright Beginning

Dr. Laurence sat in the chair in front of her. He wrote something on his pad and looked up. Seaja Boscorelli was pale, thin and jonesing for a cigarette. He reached in his pocked and pulled out a pack and handed it to her.  
  
"I quit."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"You can't just quit cold turkey after the last couple of months."  
  
"I want to try. The booze, the cigarettes. I need to."  
  
"Punnishing yourself isn't the answer."  
  
"I'm not. I just want to get healthey again. For me and for my family."  
  
"What went though your mind the day you left?"  
  
"I wanted Bosco to believe me when I told him that I didn't know I was pregnant but he truned his back on me." Seajae looked down at her feet. "He never turned his back on me ever. Even after the worst fights."  
  
"Did you fight a lot?"  
  
"Hardly ever. We would always work it out. Then after Sully was shot, everything we talked about ended in a fight."  
  
"Why do you think that was?"  
  
"I was scared if I let him see me weak he wouldn't love me any more."  
  
"You have this all figured out don't you Seajae?"  
  
"Twenty odd days with time to think you can figure a lot out."  
  
"Maurice loves you weak or strong. You should of figured that out."  
  
"Well nobodies perfect. We've both been dominate in the realationship when we have to but neither has had to be strong for the other. Except with Mueller."  
  
"The man who killed your family?"  
  
"Bosco carried me out of the fire on that one. He was there to protect me every step of the way. He saved me. I didn't want him to have to be that strong for me again. It nearly broke him. I couldn't live with myself of I did that to him again."  
  
"That's what love is. Leaning on each other. Good times and bad."  
  
"I know that now. I just didn't want to hurt him anymore."  
  
"Don't you think you hurt him by running away?"  
  
"Yeah." Seajae looked at Dr. Laurence. "More then I think he can forgive."  
  
"Why do you say that."  
  
"Could you forgive me?"  
  
"If I loved you the way Maurice loves you, yes."  
  
"I have been nothing but trouble since the day I got here. Between serial killers and building blowing up. It's been one thing after another. How can he love me when everything I touch ends in tragity."  
  
"What about Angel. She's not a tragity. What about the way Maurice has matured and grown since you came into his life. His live was tragity before you, not after. And then there's Faith. If not for you she wouldn't be the happist woman on earth. I'm quating Maurice there. And Jimmy, Kim and Joey. They're a family again because you told Jimmy to piss or get off the pot more then once, again a Maurice quote. Do I need to go on?"  
  
"I'm getting the point." She stood up on shaky legs.  
  
"Angela Boscorelli....John Sullivan...Tatianna Sullivan...Emily and Charlie Yokas. Seajae for a woman who hadn't know love till three years ago you've surpast any expectaitions of becoming a functioning human being. You've made these people part of your life and for that they are better people then before they met you." There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"How do you know...they all may hate me now."  
  
"How can any of them hate you? You brought a ray of Sunshine into their lives. You touched their hearts. You can't just start hating someone who affects you like that."  
  
"How do you know." He threw a file on the table between them.  
  
"Life before Seajae Marie McBride." He threw a smaller file next to is. "One year in Maurice Boscorelli's life. The year he met you." Laurence pointed to the large file. "The three years you've been in his life." He pointed to the smaller folder. "Incedent reports filed agaist him." He opened the smaller file and it was empty. "Do you need more because I have it."  
  
"Where is this going Doc?"  
  
"It's going to where you need to be. You are a woman who never in twenty some odd years of life felt loved, wanted or needed. And when you became all these things it became a little hard to swollow. It'll happen. You need to know when things get tough, you need to realize that the tree bends both ways. They lean on you, you can lean on them."  
  
"I just feel so....weak if I do that. I never needed anybody."  
  
"Well get used to it because these people need you. They love you unconditionally. "  
  
"How did you get so wise?"  
  
"Lot's of reaserach and about a hundred grand in collage loans?" Seajae smiled. He could see what Maurice saw in her. "I'm always here to talk if you feel things are getting too much. But your husband wants you to talk to him. Together you can climb mountians, or crash into them. It's up to you."  
  
"Thanks Doc."  
  
"Hey I'll go sign some papers and get you sprung from this place." He got up. "Stay away from the guilt. No one around her blames you for anything. I've never seen a group of people pull together like they did to find you. People would kill to have that kind of love in there lives."  
  
"No guilt." She sat on the bed and closed her eyes, waiting for Bosco to take her home. She smile. 'HOME' she like the sound of that. 


	8. Healing Touch

Bosco leaned agaist the door frame and watched his wife sleep. She had changed into the sweater and jeans he'd left on the bed earlier. Her blond hair was longer then when she left. He's always wondered why he'd been so attracted to her. It had always been more her attitude then her looks. Not that she wasn't beautiful. But she wasn't Nicole stunning. He'd fallen in love with every inch of her being. Not even when he was hurt and angry about the baby had he ever stopped loveing her. All he had to do was convince Seajae of that very thing,  
  
"You going to stand there all day watching me or are you going to spring me from this joint." The sound of Seajae's voice broke him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Your already spung." He walked across the room and leaned over and kissed her. A chaset kiss that left her wondering if he was really still mad at her. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah." She got off the bed and lost her balance Bosco coaught her.  
  
"Hey maybe we should take this a little slower." She put his arm around her. She wrapped her arms around him. She clung to him. He knew she was reaching for him. Looking for a sign that they could go back to where they were before, He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. "It's okay baby. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
"Promise?" He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eye.  
  
"I promise. You and I are going to make this work. I will never give up on you or this marraige as long as I'm still breathing." He pulled her close and kissed her. God what had he done. He had made this strong loving woman into an inscure little child with one turn of his back. Bosco could never forgive himself if she never fully recovered.  
  
******  
  
"Tatianna had a little scare last week." Bosco needed to break the silence in the car.  
  
"The baby?" Seajae feared for her friend.  
  
"Naw...sent Sully out for some pickeled something or other and he ended up foiling a robbery." Bosco laughed. "It ended up taking him two hours and he didn't come home with the stuff."  
  
"Poor woman."  
  
"You never had those kind of cravings with Angel."  
  
"I just craved you." She smiled. "I counld never get enough of you."  
  
"Till the day you gave birth." Bosco stopped at a stop light and looked at his wife. She was running her hands over her jean clad theighs. "I'll never forget when your water broke."  
  
"Bet you thought you must of hit the mother load." She looked at him. He was staring at her.  
  
"It was a surprise." The light changed and he continued down the street. He needed to find a parking space any where and kiss her. He pulled into the first spot he came to and thew the car into park. "Seajae...." She was already leaning ito him. He kissed her with a months of pent up passion.  
  
"I love you Bosco." She felt his hands under her shirt. She arched to get closer to him. She ran her hands over his chest. He moaned as reached for the botton of his jeans.  
  
"Seajae we can't..." His words were lost when she took his throbing member in her mouth. He leaned his head back and moaned. He wanted to tell her that he needed to be insider her and confirm his love for her but her tounge was doing things to him. He arched his hips bringing him deeper in her mouth, She was driving him crazy. "Seajae..." She grabbed his hand and held it tight as she pleased him to compleation.  
  
"I still crave you." She sat up and straighend her clothes. He reched over and pulled her to him and kissed her. He knew the longer he kissed her the wetter she got. She pulled away. "Let's take this home,"  
  
"Think our child will let us....catch up?"  
  
"We have the rest of our lives honey, what's a couple of hours."  
  
******  
  
Kelly was just putting Angel down for her nap. Seajae thought she had grown a foot since she was gone. She watched her baby sleep as Bosco told the nanny she could go home for the day. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's beautifull just like her mom."  
  
"I missed you guys so much." She leaned back agaist Bosco's chest. He kissed her neck.  
  
"We missed you. You are my world Seajae Boscorelli" He turned her around and kissed her long and deep. He backed them out of their daughers room and spent the next two hours proving it.  
  
******  
  
Seajae rolled over and opened her eyes. A curly black head lay at her side. Angel was laying next to her and Bosco was watching them both.  
  
"She woke up screaming for you. So I brought her in her. She sat touching your cheek for about twenty minutes saying mama home mama home dada." He stroked his wifes cheek. "Then she fell back to sleep."  
  
"She's so beautiful Bosco. What..."  
  
"Don't. I know what you were going to say. It's done. Let's look ahead to the future. We cant change the past." Bosco sat up and pulled on his shirt. "I'll go make dinner. You stay and snuggle with our baby." Seaja watched him go and realized he was right. She kissed her daughter's cheek and resisted temptation to wake her up. 


	9. One Step At A Time

Diclaimer: I still do not own any of these characters so don't go and sue me.  
  
Aurther's Note: Thanks you for keepig my imagination in overdive. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone with this story. I'm writing by the seat of my pants at 1 in the moring.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Seajae sat on the couch drinking ice tea and nursing a headache that came on after dinner. Angel was alseep and Bosco had run to the store for something. A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. Seajae padded to the door and opened it. Faith was standing in front of her. The freinds hugged for a long time.  
  
"God I missed you Seaj." She pulled back and looked at her friend. "Are you up to company? If your not just say so."  
  
"Get in here." Seajae grabbed a couple of soda's and lead Faith to the couch, "Sit." She tucked her legs under her and handed Faith a soda. "So how's things with you?"  
  
"Good. Caleb loves his job. The kids are happy."  
  
"That's so great Faith, I'm sorry about the last couple of months. I wasn't very good friend. Hell I wasn't a very good anything."  
  
"We all understand. It happens to the best of us. Are you going back to work soon?"  
  
"I don't even know if I have a job."  
  
"We got you a sixty day leave of absents." Faith looked at her friend. "Caleb, me Sully and Ty are the only ones who knew Bosco didn't know where you were."  
  
"I guess that was best. I didn't want to go Faith. I just couldn't bear him not loving me anymore. I hadn't felt right for so long. I should of known. I should of slowed down."  
  
"He doesn't blaime you. He never did. He came home that night and cried. Not for the baby. For his wife who was slipping away from him. Seajae, I've never know Bosco to break down like that. All he kept saying was that he'd lost you. Then the next day he went to the hospital and you were gone."  
  
"I was overwelmed. I didn't want anyone to know how weak I had become. Weak gets you killed in our line of work. Maybe that's why I was loosing the upper hand. I couldn't fight anymore."  
  
"Well now your strong again." Faith took a drink of her soda. "You know we are her for you. We leaned on you a lot. All of us. But that's what friends are for, So lean when ever you need it." Bosco came in smiling.  
  
"How's the two most beautiful woman in all of New York?"  
  
"Stop at the Bar on your way home Bos?" Faith stood up.  
  
"Naaaw I'm always this chipper. You of all people should know that."  
  
"Now I know he's been into something. Hey guys I got to go. Stop by in the morning for coffee." Faith left leaving Seajae on the couch. Bosco put something in the freezer and went to sit by her. He pulled her in his lap.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Never better."  
  
"You lie like a rug Boscorelli." He held her close as he stretched out on the couch. "You are tired and your going though severe niccotine with drawl."  
  
"But it's the best I've felt in ages. Your hear, holding me in your arms. That in it's self is all I need to make it though." She kissed him. "I love you Maurice Boscorelli. I don't know what I did to deserve you but what ever it was I thank God every day for it."  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
"Faith told me work gave me a leave of absence."  
  
"Yeah. Sixty days. So when ever you feel up to it. You have like thirty left."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saying when I'm feeling up to it. Not 'if'."  
  
"Seajae I've always said I'd never make you give up your job. Even after the last couple of months. You were worn down. You rest now and we get all the other things taken care of work won't be a problem, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess. I want to try. At least for a while. Because I do want to...well I want to have another baby. If you still want to."  
  
"But this time we do everything right. Your off the streets the second we find out your preganat."  
  
"I can live with that." She snuggled closer to her husband. "But I can't live without you." Seajae raised her chin and looked into his eyes. "Maybe this one will look like one of us."  
  
"If it looks like Sully, your in big trouble." Bosco laughed.  
  
"Maybe it'll look like Jimmy." He hit her with a pillow.  
  
"Watch it. As long as it's healthy it can look like a poodle."  
  
"Hey now...."She kissed him. "Speaking of I should call Sully." Bosco reached for the phone and handed it to her. She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Sullivan."  
  
"Hey old man. How's it hanging."  
  
"Your to young to even know where it's hanging. Hey sunshine. How are you?"  
  
"Good. Real good. I missed you guys."  
  
"We missed you to." He cleared his thought. "Do ever do that to me again."  
  
"Sorry. I just needed to separate for awhile."  
  
"Well next time take a vacation to the Cape. Tatianna says to say hi."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Very,,,,pregnant. She's enjoying every minute of it."  
  
"Good, she should. Hey I'll let you go. We'll have lunch this week."  
  
"Sounds good sunshine. Take it easy."  
  
"Bye Sully." She turned off the phone and laid her head back down on Bosco's chest.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. How's your mom?"  
  
"She's thinking of selling the bar to become a full time grandma." Seajae laughed.  
  
"She's welcome to it. So we don't have to pay a nanny?"  
  
"You know ma, she'll change her mind in like a minute." He kissed her. "You ready for bed?"  
  
"No. I know you brought chocolate almond ice cream home." She sat up. "Can I have a bowl before we go to bed?" Seajae smiled at him. "Pleeeease...."  
  
"Okay." He got up and got them each a bowl of ice cream and sat back down on the couch. He watched his wife savor the flavor of the ice cream. "Good?"  
  
"Heaven." She reached over and fed him a spoon full. He took it and laughed. " I guess I could of saved a dish if your going to share." Bosco leaned over and kiss her. She tasted of chocolate and almonds. They never finished their ice cream. Bosco carried her to bed and made the loss of her ice cream tollerable. 


	10. Forgetting The Past

Seajae layed in bed. She watched Bosco sleep. He looked so,,,,on edge. Like he was trying not to say anything that might upset her or make her mad. He was walking on egg shells and she didn't like it. He said all the right words and did all the right things. Not that he didn't before but he was trying too hard. Seajae didn't want him to try so damn hard. She wasn't going to break if sh got up sset. She wasn't a spoiled child that would thow a tantrum if told no.  
  
Then she remembered. She had acted like a spoiled brat. Every time Bosco had made a suggestion or voiced his opinion she had fought with him. She closed her eyes. If had wanted Italian, she's want Mexican. If he wanted white bread she wanted wheat. God what the hell had happened to her. It was like she was pushing him away. Maybe she had been so when he did leave it wouldn't hurt so much. But he said he'd never leave her. She wanted to beleive him. And deep in her heart she did.  
  
"There's smoke coming out of your ears Seajae. Stop thinking so hard." She opened her eyes to see Bosco staring at her. He was laying on his stomach, hugging his pillow.  
  
"Not much else to do at three in the morning." She needed a cigarette, bad.  
  
"Bedside draw."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A pack of smokes."  
  
"I don't need them. Hell I stopped for over a year." She looked at him. "I have the will power you know."  
  
"I know. As long as you never resist my temptations." He smiled. "What do they say, whatever doesn't kill you makes you stonger." He moved over laying his head on her stomach. Tracing the scar he felt so very guilty for. "He deserved more then what he got. They should of made him suffer like he made you and the others suffer."  
  
"You know as well as I do thats not the way the justice system works." She ran her fingures though his hair. He needed a hair cut. He was tracing over her scare like he did a million times before. It mesmorized her. She knew he blamed himself for her getting shot that night. It was no more his fault as it was hers.  
  
"Sometimes I think about that saying 'Kill em' all and let God sort em' out'" He smirked. "Who ever wrote that had Mueller and his kind in mind." Seajae was stroking his hair and it was nearling putting him to sleep.  
  
"The last week I worked I felt like the scum of the earth was sent to haunt me. Serial rapists, child molesters. They all ran and I had to chase them. Then they all got an upper hand just once befor I cuffed them. All I wanted to do was my job and the bastards fought me tooth and nail."  
  
"The criminal element will do that you know. Some god for saken reason they run. I guess it must be the years they'll spend in prison if you catch them huh?" He looked up at Seajae. "Think we should try and get some more sleep?"  
  
"Sleep who needs sleep." He kissed her scare. "Don't start that Boscorelli, you know how I get." He ran his tounge over the rige and lower. "Maurice please,,,"  
  
"Is that a please stop or please keep going?" He looked up at her and she smiled. He knew they should stop but hell it was funner if he kept going. Bosco made his way back up her body. Tasting every inch of her sweet body. God he had missed her. Not just the sex but the feel of waking up next her and being able to talk about shit at three in the morning. He stopped and looked in her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just looking into they eyes of the most incredable woman on the planet." He brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Don't ever leave me again Seajae. Promise me if things get tight again we'll deal with them together. Promise me." Seajae saw the panic in his eyes. He was afraid of loosing her again. He held her tighter. She brushed her hand over his cheek.  
  
"I promise. I will never run away again." She kissed him and they made love like it was the first time. Slow and steady. It was just the two of them in there own little world. No criminals, no past, no present just the two of them. 


	11. Clearing The Mind

Seajae's feet hit the pavement in perfect rythm. It had been a long time since she ran to clear her head but today was one of those days. The New York streets were wet and the fog still hadn't lifted and it was after seven. She ran about a mile when she heard foot steps behind her. She turned to see Jimmy comming up behind her.  
  
"Hey stranger. Long time no see." He fell into pace with her.  
  
"Yeah. Hows things?"  
  
"Good. Kim and I are looking for an apartment near work."  
  
"Great. I'm glad things are working out for you guys."  
  
"How's things with you and Bosco?"  
  
"Super, couldn't be better." She picked up the pace a little.  
  
"Are you sure. It's been months since you ran. I thought..."  
  
"You should of noticed when I stopped running. Thats when I had a problem."  
  
"I asked you then too and you said everything was just ducky."  
  
"I lied then. I'm not lying now. I needed some down time. I'm good to go now. Head clear and body back in shape."  
  
"Never knew your body was out of shape." He smiled and she laughed at him.  
  
"Mine is the last body you need to be looking at Doherty." She started running a little faster. "My husband catch you looking he'll kick your ass."  
  
"Your husband can try." They jogged in silence for awhile. "Hey Seajae?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You guys want to go to dinner Saturday. Joey's ding to see Angel again. I think those two will be a couple some day."  
  
"If he's anything like his old man no way."  
  
"Naw he's going to be just like his mom."  
  
"Wearing his heart on his sleave. There's got to be a happy medium there." They were in the park now. The fog was still blanketing the city. The hair on the back of Seajae's neck stood up. She slowed her pace making sure Jimmy was right next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. It's too quiet." She slowed even more and stopped. Bending over and holding her side. A scream broke though the fog. Seajae pulled her phone out of the wiast band of her pants and thew it to Jimmy. " Call it in. " She headed the direction of the scream.  
  
********  
  
Seajae unholstered the small colt she carried while running. There was the sound of leaves russling. She could not see but a foot or two in front of her. She tripped over something at her feet. She looked down to see a woman lying amongst the leaves. Bending over she checked her paulse. There were sounds all around her. She couldn't disgish what was on top of her and what was at a distance. "Jimmy!"  
  
"Here." He came up behind her.  
  
"She's still breathing." She handed Jimmy her gun. "Keep your eyes open, I can't see anything in this shit." Seajae checked the woman for wounds. She was bleeding from her abdomen. "Oh god." They heard foot steps and saw two uniformed officers when they were nearly on top of them. "Get a bus here now. We have a woman late twenties, stab wound to the abdomen."  
  
"Seajae this doesn't look like any stab wound I ever saw." Seajae took of her jacket to put pressure on the wound. It ran from her left side to her right.  
  
"Oh dear God, Jimmy. Someone peformed a c-section on her. " Jimmy looked at the woman who was loosing blood to fast. "Damn it where's the bus." She heard the running foot steps. She felt the paramedics next to her. Looking up she saw Doc. "Oh man I'm I glad to see you."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We found her this way. I think someone stole her baby. The wound...."  
  
"I see the ambilical cord. Your right. You catching this one?"  
  
"If they let me. On on leave...but I want to help." She stood up and let Doc and his partner work on the woman. The uniforms gathered around and started taking her statment. Jimmy came up behind her and and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey."  
  
"Here." He handed her her gun and her phone. She had blood all over the front of her.  
  
"I need to call Bosco." She dialed her home phone number. Kelly answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Kelly is Bosco still there."  
  
"Yeah. Hold on." It took a couple of minutes for him to come to the phone.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey hotpants."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I cought a case."  
  
"Your on leave. You can't catch a case."  
  
"Okay, I fell into a case." She so wanted a cigarette.  
  
"I was running and I heard a scream. I found a woman Bosco. Someone cut her baby right out of her."  
  
"Oh God. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Jimmy was with me. Bosco it was.....jesus, I've never seen anything like it. I'll be home it a bit."  
  
"Okay. Take care baby. Be careful." He paused. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She hung up and headed back to Jimmy. "Can you catch a ride with a black and white?"  
  
"I'll run. It isn't that far." He looked at her. "You on the other hand are a mess." Seajae looked down at her shirt.  
  
"I'll grab a ride. We'll talk later." She headed to where the woman was attacted. There were quiet a few uniformed officers along with three detectives. One came up to her.  
  
"Detective Boscorelli?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Detective Grayson. Special Victims. Heard your SVU for the five five."  
  
"I'm on leave for a few more weeks."  
  
"How did you come across the woman?"  
  
"A friend and I were running. We hit the park about seven forty-five. It was eirry quiet with the fog and all. I guess people were smart not coming in. Anyway I slowed down for a minute then stopped. I had a feeling, a stich in my side."  
  
"Or in your gut? I beleive in gut feelings Detective."  
  
"What ever it was I stopped and then we heard a scream. I threw Jimmy my phone to call for back up and I ran toward the area I thought the sound had come from. I went about a hundred yards and I found the woman."  
  
"Do you run this way every morning?"  
  
"There's the funny part. I quit running six months ago. Personal reasons. I just felt the urge this morning. Before I knew it I was heading here."  
  
"Where did you meet Mr. Doherty?"  
  
"On eighth ave. He runs the park on his days off."  
  
"He on the job too?"  
  
"Firefighter." The woman wrote some things down.  
  
"We have everything we need. If you think of anything else, just give us a call." Seajae took the card the detective handed her. "You need a ride home Detective?"  
  
"Yeah kinda hard to catch a cab covered in blood." The woman headed to Grayson's car. A tech from the CSI team came up to them and showed them something in a bag,  
  
"What do you make of this?" In the bag was a seringe, marked with Mercy's logo.  
  
"Somebodies stealing supplies...or our kid napper is an employee of the hospital." Seajae put up her hand. "Sorry. Just use to..."  
  
"It's okay. I've never seen the logo stamped on a syringe before."  
  
"They started it about six years ago when needles started washing up un beaches. This way if there's dumping they know where to start."  
  
"Your not from New York are you?"  
  
"No Texas, why?"  
  
"Thought I detected a twang." They headed toward the car again. "How long have you been with the five five."  
  
"Offically nine months. I was a US Marshal on specail duty for three years before that."  
  
"You were a US Marshal? Why quit the exciting life like that?"  
  
"A man. And a baby. " The women got into the car.  
  
"Both worth the change of scenery I take it?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I never believed in happily ever after till them."  
  
"What does your husband do?"  
  
"He's a cop."  
  
"Wow talk about stess loads."  
  
"It's not so bad. We work the same shift. We have a nanny we can depend on. It was tough going recently but were working it out." Seajae wanted a cigarette more then anything in the world right now.  
  
"I envy you Detective." Grayson smiled. "I would love to settle down but you get someone who's not on the job they don't understand. If they are they understand too much." Seajae gave the Detective directions to her house. They pulled up five minutes later. "You did a good job today Detective."  
  
"Thanks. Keep me posted on the case, will you. If they find the baby."  
  
"I sure will. When are you going back to work."  
  
"May first. I was going to start earlier but after today I think I'll milk this one out."  
  
"I don't blame you." Seajae got out and headed ito the building. An old lady was coming out as she was going in.  
  
"Hi Mrs. O'Rourke." The woman looked at her.  
  
"Hard day at the office dear?" Seajae smiled.  
  
"Yeah Mrs. O. One hell of a hard day." She took the steps three at a time. Bosco was sitting at the kitchen table when Seajae came in. He looked up from the sports page. His eyes got wide. "I'm fine. " She grabbed a bottle of water. "I'm taking a shower. Tell Faith I'll be over in fifteen."  
  
"Honey please don't leave your bloody clothes all over the bathroom. People are starting to talk."  
  
"Bite me Bosco." She slammed the bathroom door.  
  
*******  
  
Seajae sat with her legs curled under her and a cup of coffee in her hand. Faith sat across from her.  
  
"Only you Seajae, only you." Faith said after she heard the story of he run with Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah. I just can't get over it. To cut a woman for her baby. I've delt with some sick puppies but this is just...unthinkable."  
  
"How is the woman?"  
  
"I'm going to call the hospital a little later. Faith it was terrible. She was so young and beautiful."  
  
"God I hope this isn't the start of something."  
  
"Like a serial thing? Me too. I couldn't deal with that kinda crisis right now." Caleb came out of the bed room.  
  
"Hey Kiddo how's it going?"  
  
"You know me. If it's going to happen it will happen to me." Seajae relayed her story to him.  
  
"Jezze girl trouble does find you. Hey I got to split. My wife makes me late every morning." He kissed Faith and headed out the door. "We'll catch up soon Seaj."  
  
"See ya buddy." Faith and Seajae caught up for the next hour. Faith checked her watch.  
  
"Hey I got a doctor's appointment up town in forty-five minutes. You want to tag along and we can do lunch after."  
  
"Sure. I'll go grab my jacket and purse." Seajae got up and put her cup in the sink. She headed next door. There was a note from Kelly that she had gone to the park and one from Bosco that he would be home later. He had one more day before he went back to work. Seajae smiled. One more night of all night lovemaking. 


	12. On the Road to Recovering

Seajae thew keys on the counter and headed for the bedroom. Lunch with Faith was always fun but after the day she'd been having she just wanted a shower and a nap, The phone rang as she was stripping off her clothes.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Detective, this Detective Benson. Special Victims."  
  
"Hey. Any news on the girl?"  
  
"I want to run somethings by you. Are you going to be home?"  
  
"Sure. You know the address."  
  
"An hour okay?"  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
"Thanks Detective."  
  
"My name is Seajae."  
  
"Thanks Seajae. See you in an hour." So much for a nap.  
  
*******  
  
Seajae answered the door and hour later. Detective Benson and her partner stood in front of her.  
  
"Come in." The came in and Seajae shut the door behind them.  
  
"Seajae Boscorelli, Elliot Stabler, my partner." They shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you. So what's up?"  
  
"We haven't found out the ID on the girl yet but we ran some things though the computer and came up with these." Benson handed Seajae a folder. Seajae sat at the kitchen counter.  
  
"Can I get you guys anything. A soda, coffee."  
  
"No thanks." Seajae opened the file. The pictures said it all. Three woman. Three mutilations. Three deaths that should never of happened. "Three states. New Jersey, Massachusetts, DC. Our vic was lucky."  
  
"Damn. All pregnant?"  
  
"Yes. Eight months or better."  
  
"Jesus this is one sick mother..." Seajae looked at the two detectives. "What do you need from me?" Benson handed her a picture.  
  
"Look famerlier?"  
  
"Yeah. FBI's most wanted scumbag from way back. I arested him about five years ago on a rape rap. He got out about seven months ago."  
  
"You keep track of all your arrests?"  
  
"Only the ones that piss me off. He's not in to killing though. He wants his vics to suffer." Seajae turned when the door opened. Bosco cam in carring bags of something that smelled wonderful. "Hey sweety." He set the bags on the counter . "Detectives Stabler and Benson, my husband Maurice...Bosco." They exchanged hello's. Seajae cought him up on why the detectives were there.  
  
"So you think this guy's a serial murder slash kidnapper?" Bosco looked at the photo's.  
  
"I hope were wrong about this."  
  
"Were all the girls homeless?" Bosco looked at Benson.  
  
"Yeah. They were hard to ID because of it. How did you know?"  
  
"The clothes. Whoever this guy is he thinks he's doing these girls a favor by taking their kid. " Bosco put down the file. "Let's just hope he's humane enough to find homes for these kids after he rips them from their mother."  
  
"You guys make a good team." Benson smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll keep him." Seajae looked at her husband.  
  
"Baby your stuck with me." He kissed her and went to the fridge for a soda. "Can I get anyone anything?"  
  
"No thanks." Both detectives said.  
  
"So this guy, what's the connection." Seajae studied the photo of Remar James. He should of been in prison for life for the crimes he did. Some how his lawyer got him off in seven years.  
  
"His DNA was found at all three murders. But he was in jail for at least one if not two." Beson looked at Seajae and Bosco. "So I was hoping since you knew James, you could fill in some blanks."  
  
"He's a twin. His sister Diane was murdered about ten years ago in her sleep. She was seven and a half months pregnant, living in a groupe home for unwed mothers in Ithica.They tried to save the baby, but they couldn't." Seajae just stared at the picture. "Some say it was Remar's baby but the body disappered from the mourge before a test could prove one way or the other." Bosco looked at his wife.  
  
"God how much shit do you have stored in that pretty little head of yours?"  
  
"Too much sometimes." She closed the folder and handed to to Benson. "He likes blonds with big boobs and he can't finnish on less she's screaming for help." Seajae stood up. She rubbed the back of her neck. "He just doesn't kill. But who knows."  
  
"But if he was in prison for one or more of the murders." Benson packed up the folders. "I just wanted to run this by you since you knew James. If you think of something just give us a call."  
  
"Thanks for keeping me in the loop. I appriciate it." Benson and Stabler headed out the door.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Bosco."  
  
"Yeah. Same here." The detectives left and Seajae went and sat on the couch. "What?"  
  
"My head hurts from over use today." She smiled. "So what's for dinner. I see you did the cooking."  
  
"Just some Garlic Chicken from Lee's." He sat next to her. "You okay? Really?"  
  
"Yeah baby, I'm fine. I think I want to take a nap before dinner." Seajae got up and kissed Bosco and headed to the bed room. "Kelly has a class at eight so they should be back anytime soon."  
  
"You sure your okay?"  
  
"Never better." SHe threw herself on the bed. Bosco came and leaned agaist the door frame.  
  
"Tired from your run this morning?"  
  
"My life tires me out. I fall into these things. You of all people should know that." She layed on her back and stared at the ceiling. "I know we're never going to be a normal family, but hell can I go a week without finding something to step in."  
  
"Look at it this way, it wasn't an exploding building this time." He went and laid next to her. "You wouldn't be you if you let this one go. If you want to help Benson and Stabler, go for it." She looked at him.  
  
"No only if they ask for something. I need to regroupe."  
  
"Honey you're regrouped. Take all the time you need though. I want you to be sure."  
  
"The only thing I'm sure of is you." She rolled over and laid her head on Bosco's chest. He stroked her head. "Your the only thing that's real. You and Angel. The rest is just cloud cover."  
  
"Cloud cover?" He kissed her head. "Go to sleep baby. I'll wake you up in an hour." Seajae snuggled into the pillows and was out in five minutes. 


	13. Working it Out

Seajae laid on the couch flicking channels on the TV. Bosco was sitting on the floor next to her trying hard not to grab the remote out of her hand. they had eaten dinner and gave Angle a bath. The little girl was tired from a long day so she went to be early. Leaaving her parents with nothing to do but channel surf.  
  
"You want to go back to work don't you?" Bosco grabbed the remote and turned off the television.  
  
"Yeah. I really want to. I'm strong as an ox mentally and physcally." She ran her hand though his hair. "But if you want me to stay out for a little longer."  
  
"No. I think it's time. I just need to know if things are getting to tough to handle. Because I can't have you going off the edge again baby. I need you here for us."  
  
"Oh Bosco. I love you and Angle so much. When I broke down I had all this emotion I didn't know what to do with. Now I know it's just what being loved is all about." She kissed him. "I will always be here for you and Angel. Always."  
  
"I'm holding you to that baby." He kissed her. "Let's get to bed before you find where I hid the remote."  
  
*************  
  
First day's back were more frustraiting when you had paper work coming out of your ears. Seajae tried to consintrate on the work at hand but she couldn't seem to keep her mind on it. After fifteen more minutes she finally quit and went to go find something to get into. Christopher was sitting at his dest. She went and sat in front of him.  
  
"I'm board."  
  
"The thrity days of paper work isn't amusing you?" He continued to write whatever he was writing without looking up.  
  
"Nope. It lost it's thrill about an hour into it."  
  
"Boscorelli what would you like me to do to change your state of bordum. Drill up some business for you?"  
  
"Hey that would be so cool of you. Just make it on the not so grisley side for me. My stomach ain't what it used to be." Jason finaal looked up.  
  
"Any word on the woman you and Dorhaty found?"  
  
"Still in ICU. No sign of they baby." Seajae tapped her pen on the desk. He grabbed it way.  
  
"You annoy me just as much as your husband sometimes."  
  
"Yeah and for that I'm sorry." She smiled.  
  
"Go take your dinner break with him. They called out about five minutes ago at the cafe down the street. Keep both of you out of trouble." Jason went back to his paper work. Seajae got up and wald out, stopping at the door.  
  
"You really can be nice when you want to be you know that?"  
  
"Whatever Boscorelli. Get out of here."  
  
**********  
  
Seajae walked into the diner and found Bosco and Fiath sitting with Sully, Ty, Alex , Kim and Doc. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to her husband.  
  
"Hi guys." She leaned over and kissed her husban.  
  
"I thought you were piled under a crap load of paperwork?"  
  
"Jason decided I needed a break from the grinde." She stole a french fry from Bosco's plate. "I swear the man is growing a heart in a jar someplace." They laughed.  
  
"You heard from Benson today?" Bosco asked.  
  
"No but I got in late and I never did tell her I was heading back to work today."  
  
"You want something to eat or are my fries enough for you." He laughed.  
  
"I'm not hungry but if could get me an ice tea I will be forever at your mercy."  
  
"You already are woman." He motioned the waitress and ordered her tea. The friends talked for the rest of the hour. Catching up on things and joking with each other. Everyone got up to leave and Seajae followed Bosco and Faith to their car. Faith got in leaving Bosco to talk to his wife. She knew he had been worried about her since the shift started.  
  
"What's wrong, husband of mine?" He leaned agaist the car and looked at her.  
  
"Nothing. I just don't want you over doing it."  
  
"How can I overdo paper work?"  
  
"You know what I mean." They both had felt it. It was an energy in the air that warned them that things could wrong, fast. Neither one of them spoke of it but it was there, hanging in front of them.  
  
"Be careful." She touched his hand. "I can't do this without out you Boscorelli. Don't make me."  
  
"Same goes for you." He leaned over and kissed her. "Keep your head on straight and don't pull all that hair our doing paper work."  
  
"I won't" She waved to Faith and headed back to the station. Her mind clouded with her caseload and other things that she need to clear up. She didn' see Jimmy coming toward her until his hands grabbed her shoulders stopping her.  
  
"You okay?" She looked up and snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Yeah." Seajae shook of the chill that went down her spine. Jimmy..something about him. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Seajae? Hey.." Opening her eyes everything was in focus.  
  
"Sorry, off in my own little world." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah. That's so not like you. Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Jimmy."  
  
"Okay. Talk to you later." He looked at her worried if he should stick around or at least walk her the half a block to the station. He watched her go and then turned and headed back to the fire station. Something wasn't right with his friend and he wished he could figure it out.  
  
***********  
  
An hour later Seajae snapped like the third pencil in the last hour and looked up from her paper work. She had a sinking feeling in her gut as she looked out the barred window and saw the ambulance not in the fire house across the street. She got up and put on her jacket and headed across the street. DK was sitting outside untagling some rope.  
  
"Where's Jimmy?"  
  
"Out on a call."  
  
"All the rigs are here."  
  
"He went with Kim on the bus. Carlos got lost somewhere with Alex and they had to go."  
  
"Where DK. Give me the address." DK got up and headed to the office and grabbed a printout of the last call.  
  
"Something wrong Seajae?"  
  
"God I hope not." She ran to her car and pulled out hoping to god her gut was lying to her. 


	14. Finding My Freinds

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Note to all: Thanks for the Input it keeps me chugging along  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Seajae pulled up the address on the paper. It was an abandon office building. The hair on the back of her neck stood up when she saw Kim's rig and no one around. She reached for her radio.  
  
"55 Austin to 55 headquarters."  
  
"Go ahead 55 Austin."  
  
"Has Adam 55 checked in yet?"  
  
"Negitive 55 Austin, sent out at tweny-one hundred to 617 Masa Street. No further contact has been made."  
  
"Send me some back up to that adress. " She hooked her radio to her waist band and Put her hear peice in her ear. Grabbing her flash light she headed toward the building. It was old and falling down. Seajae was surprised there wasn't a condemed sign across the door. She unsnapped the holster of her gun and headed into the building.  
  
************  
  
Bosco heard the call come in. Knowing his wife she was alreading in the building looking for the paramedics. Damn he knew he should of begged her not to go back to work. It may not be a building with a bomb in it but he'd bet his life that it's going to explode in one way or another. Faith knew he was tence and didn't even ask when the call came in. She just took it and they headed half way across their zone to take it.  
  
**********  
  
The building was darker then it was outside. The windows had been borded up years before. Seajae turned on her flashlight and began wondering where she should begin. Maybe if she just yelled for them. If someone had lured them there they might still be there. Seajae just wated to find her freinds and get out.  
  
"Kim...Jimmy..." She took two steps when a rat ran acrossed her boot. "Ahh shit. I hate rats. Guys come on... there's rats in here. Where the hell are you?" She followed a hall way down checking each office as she went along. It was so weird. If it wasn't for the twelve inches of dust it almost loooked like a working office. Desks, chairs, computers all just sitting around unused for years.  
  
Seajae found a flight of stairs and one of Kims bags laying at the bottom. She guided the flash light up the stairs and found her lying on the next landing. She ran to Kim not even realizing the steps were weak from neglect. There was blood coming from the gash on her for head. The smell of smoke penetrated Seajae's nose. She needed to ket Kim out of the building and find Jimmy before the whole building went.  
  
"Kim...Kim wake up. We need to get you out of here." Kim moaned. "Come on Kim I need your help."  
  
"What happened?" She replied groggly.  
  
"I thought you could tell me. You have a party and don't invite me. I'm hurt Kim." She helped her friend stand and slowly walked her down the stairs and to the door. No back up had arrived, even Bosco was surpisenly absent. She set Kim down behind the bus. "Kim where's Jimmy?"  
  
"He went ahead." She was loosing consoiness again. Seajae keyed her radio.  
  
"55 Dispatch where is my back up. Send fire and rescue while your at it."  
  
"55 Austin bus roll over is tieing up all avalible units, whats your status?"  
  
"Paramedic Zambrano is unconsious, I just removed her from the building. Unable to locate Firefighter Doherty. I smelled smoke as I was bringing Kim out."  
  
"Stand by 55 Austin." Seajae looked at Kim and back at the building.  
  
"Stand by my ass." She took of and headed back in the building in a dead run.  
  
******  
  
Bosco slammed his had agaist the wheel. "Shit. What the hell are these people doing?"  
  
"Bos a bus turned over if you wern't listening. Jeeze I'm sure everythings fine." Faith prayed that she was right.  
  
*******  
  
Seajae took the steps two at a time. Each step bent in protest. She made it to the second floor finding another EMT bag at the top of the stairs. The smoke was thicker this time. Seajae did a three sixty looking for Jimmy and the path he might of taked. There were foot prints in the dust heading for a door to her left. She felt it and it wasn't hot but she turned the knob and the door was locked. With a swift kick of her foot she shattered the aging door frame and headed in the room.  
  
******  
  
Bosco hit the gas and got out of the traffic they had been stuck in for nearly a half hour. Faith held on to the dash as he took the next turn doing sixty.  
  
"Bosco killing us befor we get there won't help anybody now slow the hell down." He knew Faith was right so he backed off the gas.  
  
"Sorry. God what the hell was she thinking. Hell she never thinks thats her problem. She goes in half cocked...."  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know."  
  
"Don't start with me Faith."  
  
"Bosco she's the Zena Worrier Princess of law enforcement. She can handle this, okay. Give her some credit."  
  
"You know what happened the last time with Sully. If Jimmy and Kim....damn it." He swerved to miss a stopped taxi. "I just need to be there."  
  
"I know Bos, but just get us there alive okay."  
  
************  
  
Seajae found Jimmy laying on the floor. His head bleeding just like Kim's only worse. She leaned over and checked his paulse. As she did the floor gave way under both of them and they went tumbling into the darkness below.  
  
*********  
  
Kim fought to regain consiousness. Her head throbbed and she had a shooting pain in her theigh. The sound of wood under stress made her turn to see the office building behide her come crashing to the ground.  
  
"Oh my God. Jimmy! Seajae!" 


	15. Search and Rescue or Search and Recover?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Note: Sorry about the clifhangers, I just need to know your all still reading.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Bosco pulled up just as the last of the four floors crumbled to the ground. He thew the car into park and hit the ground running when he saw Kim writhering om pain at the side of the bus.  
  
"Kim......"  
  
"Bosco they're still in there...oh God....Jimmy...Seajae went back for him." Kim broke down sobbing. Bosco turned and looked at the building behind him and slid to the ground next to Kim and held her close, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"It's going to be alright Kim." His voice rasping with grief.  
  
************  
  
Seajae coughed. Moving from under a board she got on her hands and knees. She hurt all over. But she was moving. That was a good sign. Her radio cracked in her ear. She looked around and got her barings as she felt a hand close over her's.  
  
"Get off...." Seajae looked down to see Jimmy under her. She rolled off him and started taking peices of lumber off of him.  
  
"Oh Jimmy man I'm sorry."  
  
"Did you at least call for back up before you followed me in here."  
  
"On there way." Her radio cracked again. "I think?" She hit the button on her radio. "55 headquarters , this is 55 Austin....any chance I could get that rescue team in her."  
  
"Status 55 Austin." Seajae threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"Headquarters I'm stitting under four stories of fucking brick and lumber. If that doesn't constitute a little back up I don't know what does."  
  
"Ten four 55 Austin. Rescue and EMT's on route."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Seajae?" He husbands voice replaced that of the dispatchers.  
  
"Yeah Bos, its me." She laid her head aginst the brick wall behind her. "Jimmy's here too."  
  
"You hurt?"  
  
"Bumbs and bruises. Jimmy's buried under some stuff I can't move." She took a breath knowing some of her ribs were buised if not broken. "I don't know what's holding the other stories up but I think they better get us out of here fast." The structuer above Seajae protested as if it was telling her it wouldn't be long before it crashed in on top of both of them.  
  
"Hang on Sunshine. Helps coming."  
  
"Okay." She looked at Jimmy. "You still with me Jimmy?"  
  
"Yeah." Seajae gripped his hand.  
  
"We're getting out of here."  
  
"Don't need to lie to me Boscorelli, I know we're not. There's no way in hell they can get the stuff off without caving the whole place in."  
  
"I don't plan on dieing down in this hole. I don't plan on your face being the last one I see. Not that it's a bad face."  
  
"I know buildings Seajae. This one is going to fall on us and we're going to be dead."  
  
"Damn it Jimmy quit talking like that. I didn't come in here to save your ass for nothing. I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
"Your a lousy lier." He moved his arm. "Did you get Kim out?"  
  
"Yeah. What the hell happened?"  
  
"I don't know. We went upstairs following someone yelling and the next thing I knew I was down here with you on top of me."  
  
"Seajae?" Bosco's voice echoed in her ear.  
  
"Yeah babe, I'm still here."  
  
"It's going to be awhile. The don't want the place falling in on you."  
  
"Were okay for now. Just take your time, we're not going anywhere." She closed her eyes. "I love you Maurice."  
  
"I love you too Sunshine. We're all doing our best to get you guys out of there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but there is no way...."  
  
"Jimmy shut the hell up. I don't want to here your tales of our pending doom. If I die I want it to be unexpected and take me compleatly off gaurd." Tears welled up in here eyes.  
  
********  
  
Bosco sat in the patrole car and stared at the colapst building. She was safe for now. That's all that mattered. He heard her voice and knew for the moment she was still alive. He watched the rescue team figure out a plan but none of them looked like they were convinced that they could get Seajae and Jimmy out without bringing the whole building down on top of them.  
  
*********  
  
"I'm pregnant Jimmy." Seajae sat next to him and held his hand. He squeezed it tighter.  
  
"Does Bosco know?"  
  
"No. I'm like a day late but I know. This baby was ment to be Jimmy, we're not going to die down here."  
  
"I know Seajae. I believe you." He was lieing to his friend but he couldn't let her die unhappy. He had given up all hope but he couldn't let her. Hope was all she had right now and he would hold her hand and tell her anything to keep her from giving up like he had.  
  
**********  
  
Sgt. Christopher came up behind Bosco and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Bosco turned and looked at the man who hated him from the first day they had met back at the acadamy.  
  
"How you holding up Bosco?"  
  
"Had better days."  
  
"They'll get her out."  
  
"I hope so." They men both watched as they painstakenly took each layer off the building. It was slow going but they were taking every precaution not to send the rest of the building plumiting into the basement,  
  
******  
  
Kim sat in the bus, a blanket wraped around her. She thought of what she would tell Joey if Jimmy didn't make it out alive. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked up to see Bosco and Sgt. Christopher talking near the squad car. What would happen to them if Jimmy and Seajae didn't make it? Where would that leave them? Alone again. Neither one of them could handle that. She'd become psycotic again and he would be pushed over an edge no one could rescue him from. Kim prayed that Jimmy and Seajae survived so that she and Bosco could too.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Bosco." Seajae called into her radio.  
  
"Yeah baby, I'm here."  
  
"Talk to me, please. Jimmy fell asleep. It's a wonder he gets any action at all." Bosco laughed.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah. His legs are pinned but mostly he's the same pain in the ass he's always been." Bosco had the channel cleard but still eveyone with a radio could hear them but he didn't care. "Is Kim okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she's catching a few z's in the bus. How are you holding up."  
  
"I'm scared Bosco. I don't want to die. Not now."  
  
"Your not going to die. I told you how were both going out, remember?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "I remember." Seajae's voice was full of emotion. "I love you Bosco. Always. I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you though over the last four years. I just never had any of this before. Love, family, friends. I didn't know the rules of the game you know."  
  
"I know baby. Your playing one hell of game. Your getting the hang of it. Asking for help when you need it, leaning on me and your friends, thats a start." Bosco wiped the tears from his eyes. Faith had called Caleb and they were both there next to him. "Hang on Seajae. Just hand on for all it's worth." Bosco handed Faith the radio and walked behind the car and slid down to the groand and wept.  
  
*********  
  
Faith looked at Caleb and back to Bosco. Her two best friends were falling apart in front of her and there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Hey Seaj...Bosco needed to help with a few things." She looked at Caleb for help.  
  
"Just keep her talking honey. She needs to know we're still here."  
  
"Don't let him suffer too much. Make him go on for me, for Angel."  
  
"Seajae your not going any where."  
  
"I don't want to die Faith. Not like this. Not without saying good bye to my baby."  
  
"Damit Seajae your not going to die. You mean too damn much to me and a dozon other people standing here." Faith turned and looked at her husband. "I can't do this Caleb." He took her in his arms.  
  
"You doing great. Just keep her talking."  
  
"Caleb she's taking about dieing. How can tell she's not when everything says she is."  
  
"Faith?" Seajae's voice was soft almost child like.  
  
"Yeah sweety, I'm here." Faith bit her bottom lip tp stop from crying.  
  
"Tell Bosco I love him more then anything in this world. Him and Angel. And I love you guys. You and Calab. " They heard depbrie falling as Seajae talked.  
  
"Tell us all how much when you get out of there." More debrie came falling from the cieling.  
  
"Sorry Faith I'm not going to make it." Faith didn't know Kim was standing behind her. The other woman grabbed the radio from her and keyed the mic.  
  
"Seajae Boscorelli don't you dare give up. You and Jimmy will not die down there. Your both going to be rescues and come back to us. I swear if you even say one more word about dieing down there I will personally dig a tunnel and kick your ass right out of there." Tears were running down her face. "You saved my ass now it's time for me to save yours." Kim dropped the radio in Faith's hand and walk toward the building to help remove the rubble that trapped her freind and ex-husband in their underground hell.  
  
"Guess she told you huh Seajae." Faith smiled though her tears. "The girl can barley walk and she's hauling lumber with the best of them."  
  
"I'm kinda tired. I'm going to turn the radio off to save batteries. Night Faith."  
  
"Night Seajae." It was closer to morning but Faith knew it didn't matter.  
  
************  
  
"Jimmy wake up....Jimmy." Seajae was standing up kicking his arm.  
  
"What? Damn Boscorelli your not a morning person are you?"  
  
"I got an idea. Theres a couple of desks in the courner."  
  
"So you going to sit down and write your will."  
  
"Damn it Jimmy stop talking stupid." She handed him the radio. "Hold this." She went over and started pushing the desk, its legs scraping the cement.  
  
"What the hell are you doing."  
  
"Saving our asses." Her ribs protested as she pushed the dest over Jimmy's legs. "These desks are the old solid ones like they have at the precient. They hold like a million pounds. of we can get under them we may be able to keep the damage to a minimum."  
  
"Seajae you can't move the other one. It's to heavey and you need to gt it over all this stuff."  
  
"It's worth a try. I'm not dieing without a fight Jimmy. " It took her and hour to move both desks around him, leaving enough space to crawl between the two. "Give me the radio." He handed it to her. "Bosco...Faith....anyone."  
  
"Seajae it's Jason. I sent the others to get something to eat. How's it going?"  
  
"Give us five minutes and bring in the end loader. Get us th e hell out of here."  
  
"Seajae...."  
  
"I have a plan and if it doesn't work at least the other's will be gone and won't suffer as much."  
  
"Seajae...."  
  
"Just do it Jason. Trust me this one time."  
  
"I always trust you Boscorelli, it's your old man I have issues with."  
  
"Well get over them. Life's to short. Just do what I said."  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"No sooner no later." Seajae turned off the radio and set in by Jimmy. She crawled between the two desks. It was cramped but if it ment living or dieing she would fit into a box of cracker jacks if she had to. "Okay Jimmy this is it. " She put her feet on the bottom of the desk lifiting it above the floor and moving it so there was hardly a space between the to. She wrapped her arms around Jimmy and he hugged her close.  
  
"If we die and Bosco finds us like this he's going to go bulistic." Seajae kissed his cheek.  
  
"No. He'll know you died protecting the most important thing in his lfe." Seajae smiled. "Now if we live he may kick your ass."  
  
"He can try." They heard the end loader starting up. "This is it. It's been a hell of a ride Boscorelli."  
  
"See you on the other side Jimmy." They both closed their eyes as the weight of two stories fell around and on top of them. Sunlight streamed though the cracks between the desks. Voices were head and Seajae could make out DK's as he barked orders to the people around him. Seajae lifted her legs and started banging on the meatal insides of the desk.  
  
"Hey everyone shut it down." DK yelled above the drown of the end loader and people around them. The area grew quiet as Seajae kept pounding on the desk. "Over here." Seajae kept banging till the whole crew was above them. "Move these desks. Carefully." Five minutes later DK reached down and helped Seajae up. "You a sight for sore eyes."  
  
"God I thought I would never say this but DK I'm glad to see you." She hugged the firefighter. "Help Jimmy." Seajae walked to the edge of were the builings front door use to be. Jason was there to give her a hand up.  
  
"They still gone?"  
  
"Yeah, down the street."  
  
"Want to see the look on their faces when I walk in? Cause I need a cup of coffee real bad."  
  
"You look like hell Boscorelli."  
  
"You know how to woo a girl Jason." She got into his car and he followed.  
  
**************  
  
Seajae's ribs protested as she got out of the car. Jason had grabbed his leather jacket from the trunk and put it around her shoulders. She stagared into the diner. Hair and face dirty clothes ripped. The waitress stopped her.  
  
"You can't come in here looking like that." The seven people sitting at a table not to far away looked up.  
  
"So call a cop." She pushed the waitress aside as Bosco stood up. She walked into his arms and hugged him with all she had. He ribs protesting when he hugged her tightly to him. "Miss me baby?" She looked into his eyes she loved so much.  
  
"You bet your ass I missed you." He swung her around. "You promised me no more exploding buildings."  
  
"This one colapts all by it's self." Seajae glaced over at the table. Kim was sitting staring at her coffe cup. She pushed away from Bosco and went to kim. Dropping to her knees she made her friend look her in the eye. "He's fine Kimmy. A broken leg but thats it." She hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you for believing in me. Making me see giving up wasn't an option." Tears fell and friends hugged. There was not a dry eye in the diner when Bosco halled Seajae to the hospital where the doctor's swore they were going to name the ER after them. 


	16. Reflections

Seajae was asleep. The stark white sheets making her seem pale and weak. Hell a four story building just fell on top of her. I guess she had every right to look a little out of it. Bosco looked out the window into the warm spring night. She was safe after another gut renching twelve hours of him sitting and wondering if she was going to live or die. He thought he couldn't deal with it anymore. Her being in danger half her life. But he felt what it was without her. And that pain hurt a lot worst then the worry.  
  
Detective Stabler knocked on the door. Bosco looked up and motioned him in the room. "I heard she was causing a rucus again."  
  
"Yeah. Almost got buried alive this time around." Bosco smiled. "I knew what came with it when I married her but damn if I haven't aged about twenty years in the last five."  
  
"Your a stonger man then me Boscorelli. I read her jacket. It's thicker then the Bible and just as complicated. And then there's all those blacked out parts."  
  
"I don't think she even remembers what's on those pages." The men looked at the woman sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Heck she even looks harmless lying there."  
  
"Olivia is talking to the victim they found on Monday."  
  
"God that seems so long ago. How is she?"  
  
"Touch and go. She didn't even care someone stole her child. She was giving it up any way."  
  
"Did you check the others? They might of had the same plan."  
  
"That's a thought. I know some law firms branch out state to state." Stabler looked at Bosco. The younger man looked like he had aged since he met him four days ago. "Tell Seajae we'll stop by and keep her in the loop. If's it's okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, she would want it that way. Thanks for stopping by." The men shook hands and Stabler left Bosco alone with his own thoughts. Thoughts of the woman he loved. He sat down and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. Even with the black and blue marks that covered her body. How was he going deal if this ever happened again. He needed a plan because he would die before he would ever leave her.  
  
*********  
  
Faith sat at her kitchen table helping Emily with her homework. Charlie and Caleb sat reading in the living room. It was what they did every night that Faith didn't work. It felt so right. So perfect. She had never been at this place with Fred. There was always one problem or another. They were never truly one hundred precent happy. She wanted Seajae and Bosco to feel the way she was feeling right now.  
  
She had called the hospital earlier and Bosco sounded beat. He had been up all night and most of the day and still he refused to leave her side. That was love. Maybe it wasn't as perfect as hers but it was a hell of a lot stronger then most. Emily broke her out of her thoughts with a question and Faith ruffled her daughter's hair. Life couldn't get much beter then this.  
  
***********  
  
Sully watched his wife sleep. She was so beautiful, so increadably sweet. He still didn't know what he did to deserve her in his life. He thought of Seajae and the hours they had talked about the way their lives were going back then. Before either of them realized the love of their lives were right under their noses. He envied Bosco and the way he matured over the years with the love of a woman most men couldn't live with let alone stay married to. The danger that followed the girl around...Sully laughed. Bosco was the only man for that job.  
  
He was almost fifty. Way to old to be thinking about starting a family but Seajae told love like death knows no age. Children should be brought into this world with love and she told him he and Tatiana had love to spare. He would be a great father. If he said it once he said it a hundred times, if Bosco could do it so could he.  
  
*********  
  
Alex and Ty laid in bed holding each other. They had come back from seeing Jimmy and Seajae in the hospital and emotions were running wild. Each knew it might of been them down in that basement waiting for the end to come. Only it was two of there friends. They lucked out, this time. There was always the chance with every call one of them wasn't coming back. It was always there. Neither of them mentioned it but they both thought what if had been them?  
  
*******  
  
Kim sat next to Jimmy holding his hand and trying to keep her eyes open. Her leg throbbed and her head ached but Jimmy and Seajae were safe. They survived what the Capitain called an 'unsurviable quest'. No matter how softly they dug he knew the building was going to come down on them but he never let her or Bosco beleive it was anything but a rescue mission. Bosco....man he had lost it and so had she. The thought of spending a waking moment without his wife had nearly destroyed him. She wondered if she would ever feel that way about Jimmy. Because for all the years they'd been on and off this was the first time she wept when he was gone missing. Maybe, finally after all these years she was truly in love with the father of her son.  
  
*******  
  
Carlos sat in his room alone. He'd know Bosco for a good six years now and he had never seen the man go off like he did last night. The raw emotion he had felt was evednt in his voice and his actions. He was once a cold, heartless son of a bitch but he had come full circle with the love of a great woman. There were few woman who would deal with all his bullshit but he had found a winner in Seajae. Carlos turned over and wondered if he would ever find a woman who'd put up with him.  
  
*******  
  
Doc leaned agaist the wall across from Seajae's room. He was going to try one more time to get Bosco to go home and get some sleep. His wife wasn't going anywhere for twenty four hours of more. He shook his head. Bosco sure had his hands full with Seajae. God she was a danger magnet. But knowing Bosco he could handle it and handle here till the day he died. He wasn't giving up on the love he'd found with Seajae for anything. Doc smiled and decided he wasn't going to pull him away from his wife tonight. He thought of Olivia Davis. She was good woman. Every man needed a good woman...right?  
  
*****  
  
Bosco look streatched out on the chair next to Seajae's bed. He saw her eyes flutter and sat up. He took her hand in his and kissed her.  
  
"Is.....Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah Sunshine it's me."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Where do you spend most of your time?"  
  
"I'm not in bed with you so I have to be in the hospital. Oh hell I had a building fall on me....and Jimmy."  
  
"Jimmy's fine. Your fine except for some broken ribs." He brushed the hair from her face. "Our insurence is going to start to question all the time you spend here."  
  
"Tell them to stand in line behind the guy from Sprint. Oh that reminds me...."  
  
"I know I saw it. This one fought back though. You have a bruise on your hip from landing in it. It's almost like a cell phone tattoo." He need to kiss her. Leaning over his lips touched hers.  
  
"I scared the piss out of you didn't I?"  
  
"For like the five hundreth time. Can we find a nice safe desk job for about a year so I can remove my heart from my throat?"  
  
"Yeah. I think that's best. I can find something. If not with the department maybe in the private sector." She smiled at Bosco who's face was full of surprise.  
  
"That was way easier then I thought." Bosco ran his hand down her cheek. "We'll find something that won't bore you too much. Maybe something with the DOC."  
  
"Very funny Boscorelli. Now crawl in her with me." She snuggled next to her husband. "Just save the last dance for me." Bosco laughed figuring her drugs were kicking in again. Closing his eye's he fell asleep. The first sleep he hand gotten in two days. 


End file.
